viento
by sara-sakaii
Summary: -xD-
1. Chapter 1

Viento

-estoy llegando tarde en el ultimo día –decía una chica mientras corría a toda prisa, era alta ojos marrones y cabello naranja –esto es tu culpa runo si no te hubieras quedado dormida ya estaríamos en la escuela.

-pues te hubieras ido y mientras yo quedaba dormida - , mientras corría-además tu también te quedaste dormida y mi mama no nos levando, que bajón - decía una niña de ojos verde y cabello azul

-ya llegamos es mejor que nos…-pero no termino de decir las palabras cuando una señora se les puso en frente

-tarde señorita gehabich y usted también señorita misaki – decía mientas le señalaba una dirección que por lo que podían ver era la sala de detención

-detención por llegar tarde eso es injusto-decía runo

-después de clases – dijo la señora mientras se retiraba

-muy bien alice y runo en detención-hizo una pausa –devuelta –decía alguien delante de ellas

-que quieres dan? Y que haces aquí? – decía runo

- querer nada y acabo de salir de dirección, me pelee devuelta - decía mientras reía

-tu no cambias-dijo alice

-tu tampoco –dijo el

-es mejor que nos vallamos al aula llevamos quince minutos de retraso –decía alice

Mientras se dirigían al aula, cuando dan estaba a punto de tocar la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre alto y con bastante edad que dijo:

-ya se le paso la locura señor kuso

-si pero gracias por preocuparse – decía mientras pasaba a su pupitre que hiso que el señor se enojara

-señorita alice y runo por que llegan a estas horas? – dijo

- lo siento es que nos quedamos dormidas –dijo alice mientras oía las risas dentro del salón

-muy bien pasen – mientras se abría camino para que pasaran

se sentaron en sus pupitres .

las horas iban pasando y pasando que las clases se volvieron todas aburrida el receso ya había pasado así que todos estaban mirando el reloj – cinco , cuatro , tres , dos , uno ,VACACIONES! – gritaron todos mientas salían el aula

-runo te veré en casa voy a subir arriba – dijo alice

-muy bien solo asegurarte de no caerse – decía runo mientras se alejaba

-solo serán unos minutos –dijo en voz baja mientras subía unas escaleras y otras y otras hasta llegar arriba del edificio –que linda brisa –decía

-en otro lugar de la escuela -

Shun ven vamonos - decía una niña de cabellos negros y ojos marrón claros

Chan no voy a ir déjame en paz y ya vete a casa yo me voy a arriba tengo que relajarme con el viento –decía mientras le daba la espalda a la chica

Siempre arriba y con el viento, abajo también hay viento – decía Chan

Solo largate – decía en un tono frió- que no me das lastima prima –decía

Tu has cambiado mucho desde los once años no eres el mismo shun que conocí- decía Chan con tono triste y silenciosamente se alejaba de su primo

Shun ignoro el comentario pero dijo – vete con joe no te vayas sola

Si - solo llego a decir mientas veía a shun subiendo la escalera

Al fin podré estar solo y sin que nadie me moleste y sin escuela por largo tiempo

-con alice -

No se ve tan mal desde aquí – decía mientras pensaba si podía cantar un poco como las aves

Yo fui una naufraga  
una hoja entre ráfagas  
Pero un presentimiento saltarín  
me decía que este día llegaría al fin  
Me sumió en la confusión  
el dolor de mi corazón  
Yo pensaba que nadie se fijaba en mi soledad  
pero tu intuición vio con claridad

Cantaba con una hermosa voz pero no percato de que había un chico mirando de atrás

Que soy solo una estrella sobre la que cayó  
una gota de amor que me ha hecho fuerte  
Y si vivo con miedo a perderte no lucho con valor  
Voy dejando mi huella, mi camino hago yo  
cabalgando en la luna hasta tenerte  
Porque se que la suerte me predestinó  
Me dio mi pedacito de amor  
Encontré mi pedacito de amor

Que hermosa voz – dijo el chico

Eh –dijo alice mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar al que había dicho eso –gracias

Viento 2ª parte

De nada – dijo con un tono frió

Es mejor que me vaya –dijo alice –tengo detención-dijo por que se había olvidado

Es mejor que se baya si no la mandaran a clases de verano– dijo cuando alice lo paso por al lado - te llamas alice verdad

Como sabes eso? – dijo alice

Eres amiga de dan kuso y yo también – dijo – soy shun kazami

Eres el famoso shun kazami de que tanto dan habla –dijo alice con una sonrisa

Así que habla mucho de mi – shun

Así es –dijo alice – de todos los años que llevo aquí nunca te había visto

Soy nuevo llegue en este trimestre – dijo shun

Fue un gusto conocerte shun pero si no llego para detención ahora me enviaran a verano por falta de disciplina, adiós – decía mientras se alejaba

Adiós, alice –dijo shun cuando un celular comenzó a sonar – que querrán ahora –mientras atendía el celular – shun kazami

Viento tengo algo que te preocupara y mucho, la compañía quedara en bancarrota si no hacemos algo rápido –decía una voz

Los de la otra compañía están allí-decía shun – y Chan lee también-con un tono preocupado – entretenlos llegare en unos minutos –mientras bajaba la escalera

-CON ALICE-

Llegare tarde – decía mientras corría – devuelta no por favor – llego a la puerta de detención y la abrió se encontró con una mujer durmiendo y muchos alumnos también

Hola runo – decía mientras se sentaba en su pupitre

Puedes decirme por que tardaste tanto? -Decía runo hablando por lo bajo

Me entretuve estuve hablando con shun y –fue cortada por runo era la segunda vez que la cortaban cuando hablaba

Con shun, ese no es el amigo de dan que se la pasa hablando de el ¿y como es?-decía runo

Como en las fotografías solo que con el cabello corto-decía alice

Señorita gehabich y misaki déjense de hablar –decía una voz de una señora que era mindy

Mindy como has estado? –pregunta runo para safar de la situación

Alice por que llego a esta hora?-pregunta seria

Yo…esto….mirad decía alice tartamudeando

La perdono por ser el último día-decía la señora mientras se alejaba

Gracias –dijo alice

-con shun-

corría por las calles de Japón – esto es malo si ellos se van mi compañía y de mi abuelo esta acabada la compañía kazami esta acabada , tengo que llegar a tiempo , ese estupido chofer no sabe apretar el acelerador tuve que bajarme –decía shun en sus pensamientos

Llego a una mansión con la letra k en la entrada

Nadie lo vio señor viento – decía un hombre alto parado en la puerta

No no me vio nadie – decía shun sin nada de pasienciencia

Muy señor adelante –decía el hombre

Soy el jefe de este lugar y me tratan como si fuera su perro pero esto va a cambiar cuando toda la compañía quede para mi y Chan lee –decía shun mientras habría la puerta de enfrente y se encontraba con muchas personas vestidas de negro .


	2. un secreto

**Viento capitulo tres ****= un secreto **

Shun entro y encontró a muchos hombres de negro – bienvenido viento – dijo uno. Tenemos un trabajo para usted

-¿Qué hace klous aquí?- dijo shun enojado y con furia odiaba su primo

- hola primo, también me da gusto verte y te tengo un trabajo - dijo klous

-ven aquí te voy a dar tu trabajo – dijo shun dispuesto a tiranse enzima de el, pero el abuelo lo detuvo – quédate hay shun

¿Dónde esta Chan? – pregunto

-ella esta con Joe –dijo klous

-a ti nadie te pregunto asesino- dijo shun mirándolo con rabia

-que horrible palabra –dijo klous

-tu fuiste el que asesino a los Gehabich (los_ padres de alice)_ ¿verdad?-dijo shun mas enojado

-así es, y quieres saber el porque es muy simple, ellos no permitieron que la madre de Alice se casara con mi padre –dijo klous acercándose a shun – y ahora me voy a vengar de su hija

-no te acerques a alice –dijo shun agarrando a klous de los brazos y mirándolo con rabia

-con que la conoces y parece que te agrado – dijo klous soltándose de shun y limpiando su traje- tu trabajo será vigilarla y que ni se te ocurra contarle lo sucedido viento

-o sino que – dijo shun

-bien, si no quieres ver a la compañía kazami en bancarrota - dijo klous dirigiéndose a la puerta y con hombres atrás – será mejor que no me decepciones, si solo es un miserable trabajito – dijo desapareciendo

-pudiste haberlo detenido abuelo –dijo shun subiendo las escaleras

-lo siento pero no puedo arriesgar a la familia kazami – dijo el abuelo

-shun y si fallas en recolectar información ve despidiéndote de "nuestra" prima Chan –dijo klous apareciendo

-maldito bastardo ya me canse – dijo shun furioso bajando las escaleras – aprenderás a respetar – agarrando a klous pero unos agarraron a shun haciendo que soltara a klous

-suéltenme – decía shun tratando de safar de las manos de los guardespalda de klous – maldito bastardo ven y enfréntate como hombre

-no uses ese vocabulario con migo – decía klous alejándose – chicos déjenlo

-¿Cómo murieron los padres de alice?- pregunto shun en el suelo

-un accidente de auto –dijo klous caminando hacia la puerta – increíble

Shun ya estaba parado y klous ya se había ido y volvió a subir las escaleras

-shun espera hay solo una cosa mas – dijo el abuelo

-¿Qué quieres?

-protege a alice por que klous cuando hace promesas las cumple

-el no hizo ninguna promesa abuelo –dijo shun entrando a su habitación tirandose a la cama y haciéndose preguntas sin respuestas y quedándose dormido

**Con alice **

Detención ya había terminado y runo y ella caminaban hacia su casa

-alice ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta runo preocupada

-es que creo que shun…-no termino de decir lo que iba a decir

-te gusta shun – grita runo

-claro que no solo iba a decir que parece que es muy solitario y triste –dijo alice mirando el cielo

-no te preocupes por el –dijo una voz atrás de la chicas – siempre es así

- OH genial ya viniste, no puedes estar un minuto sin molestar -dijo runo

-te molesta mucho mi presencia BRUNO –dijo dan molestando a runo

-no es bruno es runo – grita runo enfadada y pegándole en la cabeza a dan

-eso dolió bruno – dijo dan empezando a correr porque runo lo había empezado a perseguir para volverle apegar

-vuelve aquí – decía runo enfadada

-ellos no cambiaran – dijo alice desviando la vista hacia una esquina donde estaba una anciana esperando para cruzar ayudada por un chico de cabellos marrones. Alice espero que cruzara y se acerco al chico.

-joe eres tu? – dijo alice

Espero que os haya gustado y dejen RR por favor. Los kiero mucho LEXDEN-KAZAMI96


	3. epilogo

Epilogo

Hola de nuevo espero que no se enojen conmigo pero tengo algo que aclarar de mis fics

De seguro los han leídos en otras paginas, quiero aclarar que no me copie de nadie si se fijan verán que lexden-kazami96 esta en los dos x q soy la misma persona solo quería aclarar eso, no se enojen, gracias x entender

No se enojen por favor y pronto seguiré con mis historias


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos espero que les guste este capitulo

**iku****to: va estar igual de horrible que los otros**

**jesse****: no lo creo **

**Yo: gracias ****jesse, ikuto el horrible eres tú **

**iku****to: yo? Dime alguien que le aya gustado**

**Yo: mmm *pensando**

**iku****to: y? **

**jesse: damas y caballeros**** ayuden a contestarle al insoportable de ikuto dejen comentarios y haber **

**quien gana **

**yo : no le hagan caso a estos dos no saben lo que dicen, bakugan no me pertenece , otra cosa jesse pareces del siglo xv hablando asi **

Viento: capitulo 3

-Joe eres tú –pregunto alice y el chico se dio la vuelta

- Alice como has estado-pregunto joe abrasándola

-me asfixias me asfixias –dijo sin aire

-lo siento la emoción-dijo joe-¿Qué haces aquí no deberías estar en Rusia?

-mi abuelo esta en Rusia yo vine con mis amigos x algún tiempo –dijo alice-y tu?

-hace unos momentos acabo de dejar a Chan la prima de shun en lo de una amiga-dijo joe

-la prima de shun?-pregunto alice

-alice, alice, alice ayúdame-decía dan mientras se acercaba a alice y joe-me quiere matar

-ven aquí dan-gritaba runo

-runo ya déjalo en paz-dijo alice

-esta bien – dijo runo y miro a dan –te has salvado

-lindo amigos tienes-dijo joe

-joe ellos son dan y runo, dan runo el es joe –dijo alice presentándolos

-hola-dijeron dan y runo

-alice espero que nos volvamos a ver-dijo joe –adiós

-joe ¿vas a esta escuela?-dijo alice señalando el escudo de su remera

-empiezo el próximo año-dijo corriendo-recuerdas ya terminaron las clases

-que chico raro-dijo dan

-más raro que tú no lo creo-dijo runo

-ya dejen de pelear runo debemos trabajar en el restaurante así que apurémonos –dijo alice

-tienes razón, adiós dan – dijo runo y luego alice

-no se despidan mucho que en diez minutos estoy allí-dijo corriendo hacia otra dirección

-vamos alice-dijo runo corriendo-te juego una carrera

-si pierdes tendrás que darle un beso a dan- dijo alice corriendo

-si pierdes tendrás que besar a shun-dijo runo sonriendo

-trato hecho-dijo alice

Llegando al restaurante 

-gane-dijo alice

-no se vale-dijo runo

-tendrás que darle un beso a dan –dijo alice sacándose la mochila y poniéndose un delantal al igual que runo

-deberíamos cambiarnos primero – dijo runo

-ya es tarde- dijo alice mirando la puerta donde aparecieron muchos chicos/as y empujando a todos dan kuso

-llegue en diez minutos-dijo

-si desgraciadamente lo hiciste- dijo runo caminado hacia una de las mesas

-que le pasa?-pregunto dan

-no lo se –dijo alice dándole una bandeja y le guiño el ojo

-que que haces? –dijo dan

-quieres comer trabaja –dijo alice

-olvídalo-dejando la bandeja pero su estomago hizo ruido–cuanto tengo que trabajar?-pregunto con carita de ángel

-lo suficiente-dijo alice caminando hacia una mesa y pidiendo la orden

-no puede ser que pesadilla-dijo dan

**En la casa kazami**

Shun estaba en su habitación teniendo pesadillas

En el la pesadilla 

Alice esperame-decía shun corriendo

Shun ayúdame-dijo cayendo al suelo y detrás de ella estaba kloes

-Kloes-dijo y paro –alice, alice, alice-dijo agarrando ala chica-¿Qué le hiciste?

-shun shun, shun –dijo kloes y shun despertó

En la habitación

Estaba todo mojado

-era hora que te levantaras-dijo el abuelo –te llame veinte millones de veces shun shun shun shun ya me había cansado así que decidí tirarte una cubeta de agua con hielo encima ,levántate no es hora de dormir

-agua con hielo-dijo temblando – estas loco

-no, yo no, tu lo estas-dijo saliendo de la habitación- tu eres el mojado

-viejo desquiciado- dijo parándose y se dirigió al baño –me voy a dar una ducha bien caliente-dijo aun temblando

30 minutos después

-abuelo-dijo shun bajando los escalones

-¿Qué?-dijo el anciano apareciendo de la sala común

-me voy, voy a tomar un café en el restaurante misaki –dijo saliendo de la casa

-porque?-el abuelo

-no quiero hielo en mi café-dijo shun

-que te allá congelado a ti no quiere decir que valla a congelar tu café-dijo

-si si si-dijo sarcásticamente –llámame cuando llegue Chan-y salio corriendo

**En el restaurante**

**-**alice podemos dejar el trato para mañana o un año –dijo runo

-si claro sueña runo-dijo con sarcasmo

-es q míralo es tan tonto-dijo mirando a dan

-jajaja me alegro x ti-agarro la orden y la levo a la mesa dejando a runo sola

-jajaja q tiene de gracioso-burlándose

-runo ayúdame-dijo dan escondiéndose detrás de esta

-parece un osito de peluche con ese delantal –dijo una chica enfrente de runo y otras atrás de ella

-ves estas locas me persigue –dijo dan

-oye ya déjenlo en paz-al ver q no hubo resultado -sus feas cara lo asusta

-q dijiste?- dijo una chica enojada

-no me hagas repetirlo –y se cruzo de brazos

-ya veras –se lanzo sobre runo y esta no perdió el tiempo, alice trato de separarlas pero no pudo –runo ya vasta-dijo y los otros gritaban pelea, dan agarro a alice que casi termina en la pelea ,unos segundos después Alguien agarro a la chica de los brazos y la sujeto – haber es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar y parece un lugar de boxeo ¿Qué sucede aquí?-grito un chico sujetando a la chica que esta trataba de tirarse enzima de runo devuelta-ni lo intentes preciosa-dijo mirando a la chica

-shun –dan soltando a alice y agarro a runo después de nombrar al chico

-me lo imagine que otra persona puede ocasionar esto mas que dan kuso-dijo mirándolo

-oye como si yo fuera el q tubo la culpa-dijo defendiéndose

-si lo fuiste- pronuncio alice

-espera alice si tu no me hubieras dicho q trabajara esto no hubiera sucedido-dijo soltando a runo

-ahora es mi culpa-dijo alice

Runo observaba la escena al igual q todos – dan vete –pronuncio runo

-que? No puedes echarme soy la victima al igual que tu –dijo

-runo no…-alice acercándose a esta

-vete –volvió a pronunciar al escuchar eso devuelta dan se enojo y se fue pero no antes de prenunciar una palabras- hubiera sido mejor no haberte conocido-en eso runo levanta la cabeza tenia lagrimas en los ojos

-retira eso kuso-dijo shun soltando al chica y caminando hacia dan

-ya no soy un pequeño de seis año shun no me manejas –dijo cerrando la puerta con toda la fuerza

**Con dan**

*entupida runo me echo como si yo fuera basura auque creo que estuve mal no debí decir eso y no tendría q haber corrido de esa chica * pensaba cuado salio del restaurante y caminaba para llegar a su casa pero cuando cruzo la esquina un auto lo detuvo y del vidrio salio una mano que le hizo señas que se acercara este al no ver a nadie mas se acerco

-eres amigo de alice gehabich verdad?-dijo una voz y este asistió –tengo un trabajo para ti

-que clase de trabajo- pregunto con seriedad

-lo quieres o no niñato-dijo

-no soy niñato y si lo quiero que debo hacer?-dijo dan enojado

-vigila a alice y si es posible a su amiga runo-dijo la voz

-vigilarlas porque?-pregunto confundido

-eso no importa-grito y se bajo la ventanilla y dejo ver a klous

-oye tu eres el primo de shun que quieres de alice?-dijo dan pensativo -* lo que viene de este no es nada bueno shun ya me lo dijo una vez *

-te lo diré cuando hagas lo que te diré – dijo

-bien pero no estoy a tus servicios –klous se enojo y salio del auto agarro a dan

-ya oíste no traicionare a mis amigos –dijo sacándose de enzima las manos de klous

-volveré x ti y x tus amigos kuso –dijo entrando al auto y se fue, dan corrió hacia su casa no podía decirle esto a nadie excepto a shun *pero se lo diré después*

-señor x q vino a pedir a ese muchacho –dijo un hombre al lado de klous

-simple primero se incruste un micrófono en la chaqueta a ese chico y segundo se q shun nunca ara lo q le pedí-sonrió con malicia

**En el restaurante**

-ya estas mejor-pregunto alice entregándole curitas a runo ya q esta quería ponérselas solas (n/a: ikuto-esa runo se cree lo mas no dejarse poner una curita donde la viste?/yo-cállate baka-golpe en la cabeza/jesse-podemos seguir con el fic?/yo-si claro ¬ ¬) –fui una tonta como pude echarlo-y comenzó a llorar alice no dijo nada no sabia que decir y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia las mesas q después de lo ocurrido todos se habían ido excepto uno

-gracias shun-dijo alice acercándose a este que estaba en la mesa- por nada-contesto fríamente

-puedo pedir tu orden –dijo con una sonrisa

-un café x favor sin hielo ya tuve suficiente hielo en el día-alice no entendió lo ultimo pero dejo a shun para poder ir la orden

*no hare lo que me mandaste hacer klous no lo hare* pensaba shun y luego miro a runo se paro y se puso enfrente de ella

-dan se debe sentir peor de lo que tu te estas sintiendo –dijo frió y la chica lo miro en eso apareció alice con el café

-shun tiene razón –dijo –deberías buscarlo y perdonarlo - le dijo guiñando el ojo- y cerrar el trato- en eso runo se sonrojo –tienes razón gracias chicos- se levanto del asiento y salio del restaurante

- aquí esta tu café –dijo dejándolo en la mesa en la que shun se fue a sentar de nuevo-sabes que…-en eso alice lo miro-nada olvídalo –dijo y tomo un sorbo de su café

-vamos dímelo-dijo alice sentándose enfrente de el

-mira pronto será el cumpleaños de chan mi prima y me preguntaba si te… gustaría ir-tomando otro sorbo nervioso-puedes ir con tus amigos

-me encantaría y a runo también después de lo paso –dijo alice sonriendo y este sonrío

*no dejare que klous te toque te lo aseguro alice, en la fiesta klous no estará de eso se encargara mi abuelo y en eso podré contarte lo que sucede claro después de mantener a chan protegida y klous lejos* pensó shun

-pronto cerraremos –dijo alice dirigiéndose a la caja -espero que runo tenga llave-en eso shun la miro

-me temo que tendrás que esperar –dijo shun acercándole la taza y dirigiéndose a la puerta –me encantaría quedarme mas tiempo pero tengo que llegar temprano para saber cuando llega mi prima *si llega después de las acho me va a escuchar* -pensó y salio del restaurante dejando a alice sola

-quieres mucho a tu prima shun como me gustaría que me quisieras a mi también-dijo apoyada en la pared- pero que estoy diciendo? será mejor llamar a runo saber si ya viene

**Esta bien ahora que les pareció? Ya se que tiene mas de runo y dan pero ya habrá de shun y alice**

**Ikuto-horrendo, espeluznaste, desastroso **

**Yo-muchas gracias ikuto minino **

**Jesse- ya pelean otra vez **

**Ikuto- de seguro no le gusto a nadie quien esta de mi lado?**

**Yo/jesse- yo no **

**Ikuto-como me quieren se nota hasta el espacio cuanto me quieren **

**Yo/jesse- si te queremos mucho por eso te vas de aquí o vete a jugar con la lana minino molesto**

**Ikuto- bien me ire pero mis amigos del otro lado me apoyan, si me apoyan no dejen comentarios **

**Jesse- si dejen por favor**

**Yo-yo me voy, adiós chicos , con estos dos no hacemos uno , espero que le halla gustado este capitulo **** RR por favor **


	5. la fiesta se cancela ?

**Hola a todos denuevo se q tarde en escribir pero no tenia una mínima idea, no se enfaden, espero q ese capitulo les guste **

**Ikuto- q no tuviste una idea ****esa es la peor excusa q he escuchado en mi vida de gato **

**Jesse-auque me cueste admitirlo Ikuto tiene razón **

**Yo-esta bien q les parece esto, no actualice el Fic x q no tenia ganas, así esta mejor **

**Ikuto-mucho mejor, así todos te odiaran x no haber puesto el Fic x vaga **

**Jesse –tiene razón **

**Yo- ustedes me están sacando de mis casillas, el Fic no lo actualice x q no quería escribir en la PC y listo se acabo y bakugan no me pertenece si me perteneciera habría mas romance. GRACIAS X LOS RR **

**La fiesta se cancela? ****Parte 1 **

-quieres mucho a tu prima shun como me gustaría que me quisieras a mi también-dijo apoyada en la pared- pero que estoy diciendo? será mejor llamar a runo saber si ya viene- oh genial esa chica no contesta –dejo el móvil y salio a la puerta

-señor esa es alice –dijo un hombre en el auto

-que rápido es encontrarte alice el mundo es muy pequeño-dijo bajando del auto y acercándose a alice pero alguien se le puso en el camino

-ni te atrevas baka-dijo el chico de cabellos marrones

-dan q haces aquí –pregunto alice luego miro al costado – te conozco- pregunto

-aléjate de aquí klous –dijo enfadado a mas no poder

-bien me iré pero no quedara así, los amigos no siempre estarán para protegerla –dijo subiendo al auto y marchándose

-dan quien era el se me hacia conocido pero no recuerdo donde lo havia visto –dijo alice pensativa – y runo

-runo no se, tiene q estar contigo –dijo mirándola

-no, ella salio a buscarte a tu casa creo –dijo alice preocupada por su amiga

-hay no ven acompáñame – la agarro de la mano y se la llevo corriendo, agarro el celular – apareció – y corto

-dan espera q es toso esto x q me llevas así –dijo soltándose de la mano de dan, este suspiro

-*tengo q inventar algo shun no quiere q le digamos a alice *-pensó- el chico ese es… es un chico q quiere salir con runo pero runo no le quiere y se la quiere ganar a la fuerza y…y yo la protejo –dijo con los nervios de punta * espero q eso funcione *

Alice no muy convencida decidió hablar – y x q corremos – pregunto

-por que el chico de seguro sabe donde se encuentra runo y tenemos q buscarla así q apurémonos – y comenzó a correr * como hice para meterme en esto * alice le siguió –oye dan y q le paso a tu chaqueta –pregunto

Flackblall

-ya oíste no traicionare a mis amigos –dijo sacándose de enzima las manos de klous

-volveré x ti y x tus amigos kuso –dijo entrando al auto y se fue, dan corrió hacia su casa no podía decirle esto a nadie excepto a shun *pero se lo diré después* * no mejor ahora * agarro el celular pero le daba ocupado –marcare de nuevo

-_mochi mochi_ – se escucho del otro lado

-shun estas en el restaurante – pregunto

-_no, acabo de salir –dijo _

_-_klous vino x mi –dijo dan – y volverá pero x alice y también dijo q x runo tu primo esta demente

-_nos encontramos en la plaza –dijo shun y cortó _

Dan salio corriendo hasta llegar a la plaza

-q te dijo klous dan- pregunto shun

-pues q trabajara para el para… la verdad para que, solo dijo q x alice – dijo pensativo y mirando a shun

-es venganza, lo sabia no descansara hasta destruir a toda su familia y como si fuera poco a la mía también –dijo alterándose

-y alice donde se encuentra –pregunto dan

-en el restaurante –dijo – klous la buscara tienes q ir dan –dan asintió – dame tu chaqueta – dan lo miro confundido – q me la des- levantando la voz

-esta bien pero no me grites –sacándose la chaqueta –para q la quieres

- klous te agarro d ella verdad –dijo y se coloco la chaqueta

-si, y no te queda mal –dijo dan con una sonrisa

-me lo suponía pero ahora ve anda ve anda a buscar a alice –dijo asiendo señas con las manos para q se valla

Dan salio corriendo para encontrase con alice

-este chico no debería estar con runo –dijo y luego se fue corriendo a su casa – ya veras cuando yo llegue klous

Fin flackball

**Con runo**

Estaba en la puerta de la casa de dan – llamo o no llamo –decía de pronto paro un auto detrás de ella y salio un hombre

-jovencita usted es amiga de dan kuso –pregunto

-si porque –pregunto con desconfianza

-aléjate de ella –dijo dan acercándose a ella corriendo –estas bien –ella asintió y alice la abraso

-amiga no me dijiste q tenias pretendientes – guiñando el ojo

-creo q miran tanto TV y estar con julie ya te afecto –le dijo – pero q sucede aquí

- no te cansas de meterte en donde no te importa –dijo el hombre

-Daniel hijo q sucede- pregunto el padre saliendo de la casa al igual q su madre

-nada papa problemas con runo –dijo mintiendo runo lo miro confundida y este le hizo una sonrisa y le guiño el ojo-es un pretendiente pero runo ya tiene novio así q este tubo el descaro de venir para golpearme x q yo estoy con runo –dijo mirando al hombre

- es un poco mayor para estar con una niña como runo no lo cree señor – dijo el padre de dan acercándose al hombre

El hombre no contesto solo subió al auto y se fue –baka –dijo dan

-oigan chicos vamos a comer algo, dani tu tienes q hablar con runo así q nosotros los dejamos solos – dijo la madre de dan, así q los padres y alice se metieron a la casa

-pero yo... olvídenlo-dijo y miro a runo

-me explicas q sucede-mirándolo con una ceja levantada

-fue eso runo conozco a ese hombre y siempre te observa –

- no te creo pero ahora dime x q inventaste q estamos saliendo cuando sabes q no es verdad –dijo runo acercándose a el – al menos q si quieras q pase

- q cosas dices runo – rojo, runo se le había acercado demasiado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos runo lo estaba besando y este le correspondió pero tuvieron q separarse x falta de aire

-gane –dijo runo – dan te encuentras bien

-runo se q golpearas o me dirás q no pero es algo q tengo el pecho y tengo q decirlo "te amo runo "-dijo preparándose para el golpe pero en ves de eso recibió un abraso –yo también te amo dan –y lo golpeo

-y eso x q fue –dijo frotándose la cabeza

-por hacerme esperar todo estos años –dijo y lo estaba x besar pero alguien los interrumpió

-bien bien muy romántico pero dan yo deje el restaurante abierto –dijo alice mirándolos seria

- esta bien ya voy –dijo runo y camino detrás de alice pero antes le guiño el ojo a dan- mañana nos vemos

Salieron corriendo las dos (n/a- jesse- q corren y corren y corren q nunca se cansan? /Yo- no en mi fic / jesse- pues cuando termine el mío …

Yo- si es q lo terminas muajajajajaja /jesse-ya lo termine con Ikuto / yo – "¬¬)

- entonces ya son novios – decía alice corriendo

-se podría decir q si –dijo con una sonrisa –pero apurémonos q si mi papa se entera nos mata

**Casa kazami **

Shun .Chan no llega aun q haces aquí – pregunta el abuelo

-ahora no se puede venir a su propia casa – dijo malhumorado

- es q creí q te ibas a quedar con tus amigos –dijo – y esa chaqueta?

-es de dan y donde esta klous – estaba subiendo la escalera

- no lo se –dijo, shun lo miro y miro su celular –son 7:50 donde esta esa chica (n/a – jesse- q protector / Ikuto*yo-q insoportable si mi hermana mi hiciera eso … no mejor ni lo pienso )

Se abrió la puerta de repente y dejo ver a una chica de cabellos negros entrando y un chico atrás

-q sucedió –dijo shun sin nada de paciencia y mirando con rabia, Chan le paso x costado y azoto la puerta de la habitación – loca deja de azotar las puertas – grito y luego miro al chico – q sucedió joe

- peleas con su novio y amigos eso sucedió – dijo

- Chan tiene novio –pregunto el abuelo - ni enterado – shun y joe caída estilo anime – mejor me voy si me necesitan estoy en mi escritorio tomando sake –dijo y se marcho a su sala

-y q mas – dijo ignorando los comentarios del abuelo

- y eso nada mas y dijo q no estaba segura si aria la fiesta – dijo joe

- que que yo voy a hablar con esa chica – subiendo la escalera y yendo a la habitación de Chan

-shun espera ella…- pero escucho un golpe, shun bajaba con un enorme golpe en la cara - … te va a golpear

- esa mujer es un animal ya veo x el novio no la aguanta – dijo caminando a la cocina

- oye no digas eso Chan es muy amable y buena es la persona mas buena q conozco- dijo joe siguiéndolo

- necesitas un medico pero rápido, o a ti te gusta mi prima – lo miro con mirada picara

-q no – rojo a mas no poder – q cosas dices shun creo q el golpe ya te afecto

- si esa chica me las va a pagar ya veras – poniéndose hielo en la frente – ya tuve suficiente hielo x hoy y mañana que me toca mayonesa

Joe comenzó a reír y salio de la cocina – es una posibilidad y lindo chaleco – se escucho

-maldita Chan me las va a pagar – dijo saliendo de la cocina para encontrar a klous sentado en un sofá mirándolo

- lindo chaleco donde lo compraste o debo decir a quien se lo sacaste – dijo parándose y haciéndole frente a shun

- a un amigo algún problema o es q ya no te acuerdas de esto – mostrándole el micrófono tamaño pequeño

- eres muy astuto shun y no me sorprende tu padre era igual de listo lastima q no tan listo para ganarle a la muerte al igual q mi padre q en paz descanse – dijo asiendo q salían lagrimas de sus ojos

-escúchame una cosa idiota no vuelvas a mencionar a mi padre – dijo amarrándolo a la pared y lo golpeo – y q te quede claro q mientras yo este aquí a Alice no le tocaras un pelo – dijo y lo soltó- y tus guardaespaldas donde están

- detrás de ti – dijo limpiándose la sangre de la boca y los hombres agarraron a shun – escúchame yo tengo todo el derecho y además a tu alice casi la agarro de no ser x tu amiguito – dijo – a y viento q no se te olvide de q trabajas para mi y no en contra recuerda tengo a tu compañía en mis manos , pero q tarde es me tengo q ir solo venia a decirte q no me falles – dicho esto los hombres soltaron a shun y klous desapareció x la puerta con sus hombres detrás

-esto no quedara así klous- dijo – pero antes tengo q hablar con chan esa niña loca golpearme asi q se cree la mujer maravilla- decia subiendo la escalera con rabia.

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo regálenme RR por favor ^^ **

**Ikuto- así lo dejas así hay Lex cada día estas peor **

**Jesse- así es de loca pasaste a demente y de demente a….**

**Yo- cállense los dos nadie los necesita fuera fuera exhúmense **

**Ikuto/jesse- eso quisiéramos pero no podemos si no quien te va a ser enojar **

**Yo- bien pues entonces sufrirán solo esperadme unos minutitos q termino con esto y ya estoy con ustedes**

**Bueno lectores espero q les aya gustado ^^ los quiero , este capi esta dedicado a mi hermano Ikuto dan-sempai y a mi hermana bulmabrief – princeton **

**Lexden-kazami96 los saluda cuídense! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Se que últimamente no he estado en esto de los fics y lamento no haber dejado RR a ustedes los autores es q tengo problemitas y bueno q mas…pero me he hecho una escapada y de apoco escribo y leo ^^ espero q les guste **

**Ikuto: tu padre tiene todo la razón eres una aficionada a la Pc**

**Jesse: tu madre tiene toda la razón te la pasa las 24 hs con anime**

**Yo: quien sigue eh…mi hermano tiene razón de facebook…¬¬ déjenme de molestar cabrones ¬¬ baka **

**Bakugan no me pertenece si me perteneciera fabia estaría en un pozo ciego y habría mas romance entre shun y alice jajajajajaja XD**

Viento: la fiesta se cancela 2 parte 

-Chan abre esa maldita puerta- golpeaba la puerta con mucha fuerza el chico, claro que hasta que se le agoto la paciencia y de un golpe abrió la puerta para no encontrar nada

Chan no estaba, donde podría haber ido? Klous se la habrá llevado? La segunda opción era la que se le había ocurrido a shun, pero no quería armar falsas acusaciones…además Chan había desaparecido varias veces, aunque el quería sacarse las dudas.

Bajo las escaleras y entro a la oficina del anciano, su abuelo, que dormía en su silla mas bien estaba pasado de sake

-debería dejarlo dormir, no lo preocupare – se dijo así mismo cerrando la puerta y luego pensó "aunque se lo digiera no haría nada, esta mas borracho que nunca", sacudió su cabeza, agarro la chaqueta que se encontraba en unas de los sillones y salio de la casa, ahora se preguntaba donde debería buscar:

en lo del novio: no, no creo, Chan no es de las que suplican.

en lo de joe: allí podría ser

o en cualquier lugar de la ciudad

y la peor de todas : secuestrada por klous

No quería pensar en esa última, así que decidió ir hacia la casa de joe… corrió unas dos cuadras y luego camino, hasta que trompezo con alguien

-fíjate por donde caminas animal – dijo una chica de cabellos azules y con una chica de cabellos naranjas atrás ayudando a pararla, shun la miro y las reconoció rápidamente

-que haces aquí alice y a boxeadora q hace aquí, no deberían estar en sus casas – mirándolas muy curioso

-a quien llamas boxeadora – grito runo apunto de tiranse en sima

-íbamos al restaurante, nos perdimos de regreso –dijo alice sosteniendo a runo que pronto volvió a su postura y siguió ablando – y tu shun – pregunto

- busco a mi prima, tengo que irme – dijo mirando su reloj, mientras hablaba perdía tiempo, runo le hablo antes de que se fuera

-quieres que te ayudemos buscarla – pregunto muy decidida y preocupada

- si quieren- dijo y salio corriendo

-vamos – agarro a alice de la mano y corrieron detrás de shun

-runo debemos volver al restaurante – aclaro alice

-alice no seas así, vamos a divertirnos un poco, en busca de la prima de shun –dijo sonriendo, algo q a alice calmo y le siguió la corriente

Llegaron a la puerta de una casa y alice pregunto que hacían allí- es la casa de su mejor amigo talvez este aquí – dijo shun apunto de golpear la puerta pero alice lo detuvo

-busca a tu prima, la que hará la fiesta – aclaro – es una chica de cabellos negros, tez blanco, ojos avellana, si es ella, yo la vi. , en el parque cuando pasamos con runo…te acuerdas runo – le pregunto y esta asintió

-lo hubieras dicho antes – salio corriendo y las chicas tras el – gracias alice – dijo shun mirando hacia atrás

Esta sonrió y le contesto con un "por nada"

Que hacia Chan en el parque? Se preguntaba shun y muchas preguntas más hasta llegar a la plaza y ver a la chica sentada en una de las hamacas, shun se acerco a ella y apoyo su mano en el hombro

-Chan que sucede- pregunto muy preocupado por su prima y las chicas observaban la pequeña escena de los primos

-es mejor irnos-dijo runo susurrando, alice asintió, salieron caminando del lugar, además el restaurante quedaba a una cuadra, estaban cerca.

Chan que sucede-volvió a preguntar shun, pero esta ves estaba en frente de ella, Chan lo miro y luego lo abraso este hizo lo mismo

-shun promete que no me dejaras promételo- llorando y llorando, las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas

-de que hablas Chan- decía confundido

-solo promételo – grito mientras lloraba

-lo prometo, pero explícame – decía aun mas confundido.

-solo no quiero perder mas gente, mis padres se fueron, solo te tengo a ti al abuelo, y luke me termino – decía aun llorando. A shun no le gustaba ver a su prima llorar, le seco las lagrimas.

-prometo no abandonarte y siempre protegerte Chan – sonriendo, abraso a la morena y empezaron a caminar directo a casa, ella sonrió y le dijo: - en verdad te preocupas demasiado por mi Shun.

- Tú para mi eres como una hermana y haras la fiesta?- Le sonrió y siguieron caminando

- aun lo estoy pensando – y siguieron caminando

**En el restaurante**

-me alegro que aya encontrado a su prima- dijo runo sonriéndole

-eh? Si…- le dijo alice , runo la miro – mejor nos vamos a dormir – decía subiendo las escaleras.

-OK- ya habían cerrado el restaurante, así que se fueron a dormir

AL OTRO DIA : **en la casa de shun **

-levántate!- le grito dan kuso a su amigo que dormía como un ángel ( ikuto : como un ángel? Ni que fuera Dark/ jesse: si es verdad, shun de ángel no tiene nada,/ Dark: que sucedió conmigo? / sara: larguense ahora! ¬¬ )

- Más tarde en Miami- decía dormido el moreno

-claro claro mas tarde- saco un balde de agua y se lo tiro, shun salto de la cama – dan kuso corre porque te mato!- le grito saliendo de la habitación con el piyama todo mojado y siguiendo a dan, estaban en la sala donde estaba joe y chan hablando, ella sonreía , parecía muy feliz y su abuelo leyendo el diario, dan paso corriendo por allí y dio vuelta todo ya que se llevo casi todo puesto y shun se resbalaba , en verdad estaban haciendo un desastre , chan los miro hasta que desaparecieron y luego miro al abuelo que dijo : yo le dije q dan que lo despertara con agua – y sonrió, cosa rara en el

- tu abuelo me obligo – le gritaba desde un la cima de un árbol

-desde cuando le haces caso a ese viejo, voy a matarte- le grito subiéndose también al árbol pero antes de que lo agarre dan da un salto y cae sobre algunos arbusto seguido por shun que comienza a arrasarlos pelos y hacerle la llave – voy a matarte, y agradece que no te golpeo- le decía , en eso aparece chan y joe

-shun, kloud esta en la sala, quiere hablarte – le dijo chan

- suelta al pobre de dan- le dijo joe , shun soltó a dan, y este agradeció a joe , aunque shun ya no estaba enfadado ahora estaba como una cabra , estaba tan furioso que esta lo mojado se le seco, ( bueno eso no, pero si estaba enojado) , mientras caminaba pensaba, * que querrá ese ahora* hasta que estro a la sala y vio a su primo , Kloud.

-Primo querido, como has estado? Mojado parece – riéndose de shun

- que quieres?- le dijo de mala gana

- Yo lo único que quiero es que los gehabich sufran por lo que hicieron al igual que tus padres

-kloud con mi familia no- le dijo el abuelo aun leyendo el diario

- bueno, si mis padres y los padres de alise traicionaron a a los tuyos es problema de ellos no mío y menos de ella – le dijo son interés el kazami

- o si, si es tu problema, porque si sus padres nunca hubiesen arreglado la salida hacia los bosques de Rusia, mis padres estarían vivos, tus padres estarían vivos y los gehabich también, pero piensa , porque crees que yo estoy acá por venganza , estoy aquí por que si alice no hubieses nacido yo estuviese en la sima del poder en Rusia, los vanhelsin ( no me acordó como se escribía) serian la mayor empresa pero claro los gehabich esta por delante de mi , y sabes el porque, porque los gehabich traicionaron a mi padres , a los tuyos , ellos lo mataron , en ese accidente ellos plañeron todo – redijo con calma

- eres un lunático kloud, mis tíos y mis padres murieron en ese accidente junto con los gehabich pero por la culpa de ellos, sabes que el avión se salio de control y que alice tenga mas dinero y mas poder que tu no significa que vaya a destruirte , así que no sigas con esto, yo también debería estar enojado con esa chica, pero ella y nosotros no tenemos nada que ver, aun no sabe que tiene una gran fortuna en Rusia, a su abuelo , aunque sus padres no estén le dejaron gran fortuna y a ti tus padres no te dejaron nada , que todo has tenido que construir vs, y yo también pero esa no es razón para sed de venganza , así que píenselo, porque si los gehabich querían poder, no se hubiese matado junto a nuestra familia, quizás hay un tercero en esta historia- le dijo shun muy firme con lo que decía

kloud comenzó a aplaudir- que conclusiones shun, me sorprendes, tu padre a pesar de ser llamado viento no serbia para nada, y viento porque? Yo te diré porque, porque para lo único que servia era para sacar dinero, al igual que el viento, es rápido y silencioso…- le decía- igual que tu , querido primo

- gggr has lo que quieras, si quiere véngate, solo te diré algo, el camino del vengador siempre es la muerte así que mejor arrepiéntete y piensa mejor las cosas, quizás los gehabich también fueron victimas en esta tragedia , recuerda que alice perdió no tenia memoria ya que ella era bebe cuando ocurrió así ni se te ocurra mencionarle una palabra, a nosotros nunca nos ocultaron nada pero el abuelo de alice si, así que ni una palabras- le contesto shun que subía las escaleras para cambiarse.

**En la casa de runo**

Alice donde estas?- le preguntaba una peliazul bajando las escaleras, y miro hacia la puerta que alice se estaba yendo- voy por unas compras, ya vuelvo – y le sonrió , esta asintió y fue a prepararse su desayudo , aunque primero a despertar a sus padres.

Alice salio de la casa y se fue a hacer las compras, tardo una hora y llevaba como 7 bolsas en la mano, ya no podía mas y aun le faltaban unas diez cuadras- a este ritmo no voy a llegar mas

-la ayudo señorita- le dijo un hombre de unos treinta y siete años de edad, cabello rubio y ojos morado, esta lo miro- no es necesario, yo puedo pero el señor le arrebato cinco bolsas y empezó a caminar

- que testarudo- dijo alice y camino al lado de el- oiga usted es un desconocido, por que me ayuda?

-me gusta ayudar a las mujeres indefensas-le dijo sin mirarla

-indefensa yo? Oiga no se pase, y debuelvame las bolsas- le dijo, donde había quedado la alice buena? Y se puso en frente del hombre

-que niña mas molesta- y la paso por el costado , aunque no lo creyeran ya estaban a media cuadra del restaurante, cuando llegaron este soltó las bolsas dentro del restaurante- en momentos como este, uno dice gracias- mirando a alice

- eso iba a decir – le dijo molesta aunque agradecida, la verdad es que no entendí porque la ayudaba- puede desayunar aquí si lo desea

- mmm claro, tengo hambre – le dijo este, sentándose en unos de los lugares, alise le tomo la orden y le dijo a runo si la ayudaba a preparar el desayuno de ese hombre, cuando termino de desayunar agradeció a alice y a runo y se despidió, el desayuno había sido cortesía de la casa.

- que buen hombre- dijo runo

- si, eso creo pero es testarudo – y comenzó a reírse- igual a vos

-como que a mí- le pregunto -dirás iguala a vos

- a mi no, a vos – sonriéndole

-bueno esta bien tu ganas, pero vamos a desayunar nosotras que mama ya lo preparo, como hiciste para encontrar algo abierto a estas hora?- hablo runo, entrando en la sala de la casa

-el súper, amiga- le contesto alice sentándose en la mesa y probando una tostada

**si lo se un desastre el capitulo, pero fue la inspiración que me llego, después casi un años sin publicar, logre publicar esto n.n espero que le haya gustado**

**ikuto: a mi personalmente no me gusto, si a eso llamas inspiración **

**jesse: a ti no te gusta nada ¬¬**

**yo: jejejeje bueno creo que esta ves ikuto tiene razón, bueno espero sus RR y esta dedicado a todos los que alguna ves hace siglos atrás lo leyeron y mi papi : ikuto tsukuyomi y matsuri bulma haruno , gracias! Los quiere Sara-Sakaii n.n.**


End file.
